Mortal Kombat: In the Dark
by kadell999
Summary: In the greatly alternate universe where Onaga still rules Outworld, the day the 10th tournament would have occurred turned into a nightmare. As the forces of the Netherealm Oni arrive, Sonya and Stryker must rally up a fighting force that's able to stop the invasion once and for all. Sonya must use her survival skills and brute force in order to survive. (Series Finale is here!)
1. In The Dark Days

**In the Dark Days**

_(October 8, 1992)_

"Hey Sonya, do you have a minute?"

_It's 7:29 in the morning, way too early for me to have any conversations—unless they plan on getting the usual grumpy morning attitude._

"Not right now, I'm busy_." I told him. I could tell he didn't take it well. He is a rookie here after all._ "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't really have as much time on my hands as I usually would. Papers are steady piling in my office. Being a lieutenant is a lot different from what I thought." _I realize that my excuses aren't making it any better._

"I understand. I actually forgot about your promotion." _He put on a faint smile even though I could still tell how disappointed he was._

"How about this, when I return from the meeting, we can talk." _I suggested. He didn't show it, but I know he appreciated the thought of it._

"That'll work. Conversation with Sonya after the meeting." _He said._

"You'll get 5 minutes only. And that's Lieutenant to you, rook. I'm on the clock." _After he understood the message, he gave me a salute and continued his work. _

_I know it might seem like something mean to tell a person, but I run my shifts military. I know how important discipline is, especially when your life is very well on the line. This is something that I understood quite early on after I got set up by Kano. That's why this meeting is so important to me. Today, we're going to finish this operation._

_I entered the SFCC meeting room. It seems that I'm actually much earlier than the other members. _"I can't believe they really have me here this early and they're late." _I said to myself. Someone tries to catch my attention by fanning me their way. I recognized who he was and headed in his direction._

"So…did everyone learn how to turn into ghosts, or is the place just empty." _I asked sarcastically, though I wouldn't be surprised if they did._

"If that was a joke, you're gonna need to improve that skill." _That sarcastic, and personally rude, remark came from a young man named Kabal. We know him as an ex-Black Dragon member. He was one of the people we were set on tracking long ago, but he turned his life around in order to carry out the very task that Kano was using to set us up. Unlike Kano, however, he has actually been clearing out some of their hideout alone and has shown better results than most._

"I hate to admit it Sonya, but your monotone speech took the humor away from it." _And that sarcastic crap came from none other than Jackson Briggs himself. I can only describe him as a lucky. It's a better description than you think. While I went up in rank just a month ago, he moved up from sergeant to major just a week later. Not only did he skip lieutenant, he also became MY superior after all the years of me being HIS superior. If it wasn't for our long-term friendship, I would have made sure he got demoted to a cop._

"Laugh it up, guys." _I said dryly. I hate to admit it, but after hearing myself just now, I realized he was right. _"Anyway, why is the meeting starting so late? And where is everyone else?

"For whatever reason, Fang is late." _Jax explained._

"Hasn't he been in the office since it opened up this morning?"

"He hasn't been heard from since yesterday evening. Neither have your previous unit." _Kabal debriefed. _

"Then I'm assuming a search party was sent for him?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago. It only takes 7 minutes to get to his house and 15 minutes to get to Central Station." _Kabal responded. _

"Wouldn't they notice that something is off about this? Not only is he four hours late, but he isn't here for the most important meeting in history." _I added. I have a very bad feeling about this, but they all seem content on the situation. _

"He could've been in a bad accident. Or he might've decided to ditch work today." _Jax answered jokingly. I wasn't in the mood for jokes. I was ready to release a barrage of seriousness towards Jax, but the sound of someone bursting through the door caught our attention. The man had a terrified look on his face and he breathed heavily as he gave his announcement._

"We have to evacuate the building immediately! Someone had shut off the security system and we're under attack!" _the man shouted._ _I had a feeling that the Black Dragon could arrive at any second. Especially with Kabal here._

"I knew it. So that's what Operation: Noir for was." _Kabal stated as he pulled out his hidden silver 9mm Smith & Wesson. Luckily, we have a weapons vault hidden in the room. Jax grabbed an AK-47 and a similar 9mm. I'm not use to any gun except my signature Stainless Steel Colt Special. It was the only one the SF had and I made sure it was hidden away for cases like this. I also grabbed a hunting rifle just in case. It was the only big gun I've ever had practice with. 4 others were in the room with us and 3 more entered the room for safety. One of them was the same guy who warned us about the attack. We all found a place for cover and prepared for the worst case scenario. Suddenly, the guy gave some unusual advice._

"I only have one important piece of intel on these things from central command! We have to aim for the head!" _he shouted._

"Did you just say things?" _I asked. What could he mean?_

"Something sounds real sketchy about this." _Jax commented suspiciously. _"It's just too many coincidences in one day."

"He means the so called Oni." _Kabal stated bluntly. In most Asian countries, the word Oni is used to portray the word demon. I can't tell whether Kabal is cracking another one of his jokes or giving me the cold shoulder._

"Wait, you knew about this?" _I could tell Jax wanted to call him a traitor, but we know that's not possible._

"It's classified, but I was given orders abo—"

***CRASH***

_Suddenly, a full rush of human figures stormed through the door. Everyone in the room focus their aim directly towards the heads of the figures. I checked my rifle and aimed directly at one of them. To my surprise, Kabal was definitely correct. I dropped it fast and pulled my rifle away from the fight. Kabal and Jax watched as I strapped the rifle across my back and placed my gun in my belt holster. I also packed a load of bullets into my ammo pouch for both weapons and was prepared to leave._

"What are you doing Sonya?!" _Jax asked._

"Are you nuts?! This is no time to back out!" _Kabal states as he continues to put down two more Oni._

"Headshots are for Zombies; don't you know your lore?" _I stated. If I said this under better circumstances, it would've been a pretty nice pun. _"Oni can't die, period. Not even from a headshot. It's only a matter of minutes before they come back to life and attack again.

_As I said that, the first few Oni we killed had come back to life and devoured one of the officers. As Jax and Kabal saw what was happening, they began to pack up and leave with me. More and more were getting torn apart, and that's when we realized time was growing as scarce as our supplies. The amount of Oni that attacked was pretty small and they only attacked one by one. I'm not particularly fond of looting, but those corpses had some important supplies on them. I grabbed what I could and escaped. Jax and Kabal followed behind me._

"So where should we go?" Jax asked.

"Anywhere but here is fine." I responded as looked for an alternative escape route.

"There is a secret entrance through the file cabinet in the break lounge. We can use it to get outside to the courtyard." _Kabal suggested. Jax and I looked at each other then returned our attention to Kabal._

"Hey, I was the best scout for the Black Dragon Clan. Besides, our initial attack didn't work." _Kabal clarified._

"And apparently, that incident happened while I was gone." _I stated with suspicion._

"You mean that time the kid and red haired woman attempted to break someone out of their cell here." _Jax questioned. We could question each other all day, but some of the Oni found us in the hallway._

"We have to leave now!" _Kabal shouted as he grabbed his pistol and fire onto the Oni that were coming after us. We all fled through the hall until we finally reached the Lounge Room. Once we entered the room, Jax used a nearby chair to barricade the door. We knew it would only delay the Oni for a few minutes._

"Now, this cabinet…" _I looked around the lounge, but there were no cabinet in sight._

"They must've taken it away somewhere." _Is he serious? Our life is in danger and he brought us to a room with no way out?! Sometimes, I still have to question his loyalties, especially now._

"Tell me that you know another way out!" _I shouted. I'm sure my voice attracted a lot more Oni to the door. Kabal looked my way and gave me an irritated face. I must've given him an angry look._

"Look, I know there was a file cabinet in here. That was years ago." _He said defensively._

"And you mention that detail now?" _I asked him in frustration._

"I did mention that earlier! You were so caught up in helping yourself! Some lieutenant you turned out to be!" _Kabal shouted. That's where he crossed the line. I used both of my palms to force him back a few inches._

"Know your place, Kabal." _I stated as I pointed my finger directly towards him._

"You treatment like I'm still in the Black Dragon clan." _Kabal loads his gun and stores it inside his holster. He then enters a offensive stance. He wants a fight, then it's time we fight._

"I never said that, you just told on yourself." _I told him cleverly._

_Sudden, a loud thump is heard. Both Kabal and I look towards the wall that the sound came from. We spotted a nearby wall that was struck by a physical blow from Jax._

"That's the secret passage. Kabal was telling the truth. We did have a file cabinet here, but it was rearranged and the tunnel was previously patched up."_ Jax explained. Kabal simply walked away. He didn't even apologize._

"Trust is a rare thing these days, Sonya. You should watch what you say to certain people., especially when your life is in their hands." _He said._

"Are you threatening me?" _I pulled out my gun and fast-walked my way towards Kabal. I don't know who he thinks he is. I am his superior._

"Sonya!" _Jax grabbed my armed hand and kept me away from Kabal. I could've easily killed them both for insubordination, but since Jax is technically my superior now…_

"Let's just leave already. After that, I'm done with the Special Forces." _Kabal stated. If he really believes he's off the hook, he has another thing coming. I'm gonna arrest him once we get outside._

"Come on Sonya. We have to go and find Fang." _Jax told me. I complied as I put my gun away. We all walked outside and saw the destruction these creatures caused onto New York City. It was like nothing I've seen before, at least not on American soil. Buildings were destroyed, fires were everywhere, and the bodies…the bodies…hold it! Where are the Bodies._

"Jax! Kabal!" _I shouted. I pulled out my rifle and focused on the outer areas all around the courtyard. Those who died here must've become one of those things._

"So you noticed it too huh?" _Kabal responded as both he and Jax pulled out their weapons. Just like any military trained team, we systematically traveled across the courtyard. When we made it near the middle, I stopped them both._

"Smart thinking, Sonya." _Jax complimented. _"Now we need to make sure we make it. I'll go down the middle. Sonya, you move right and circle around the fences of the courtyard to the exit. Kabal, I need you to watch my back until Sonya and I reach the exit. Once we do, we'll watch your back until you reach the exit too." _I never thought I'd see the day that Jax would actually be giving orders._

_We followed his command and pursued our way to the exit slowly. I continued to scale the wall while Jax was moving cover to cover heading towards the exit. He stopped and signaled Kabal to move up a bit closer, to which he complied. I scaled the wall more pointing my rifle around many different blind spots Jax might not see. I could hear the sounds of the Oni, but they were definitely too far away to notice us. I practically beat Jax to the exit as I was only a few steps away._

"You gotta move, Jax." _I whispered as I made it next to the exit. I was about to point my rifle through the door, but before I could even move I heard a very disturbing screech. This was a sound that I've never heard before, certainly not from the Oni. A winged creature darted through the exit like a super powered human. As a matter of fact, it was the size of a human. And it was aiming directly for Jax. Without thinking, I pointed my rifle towards where I thought the creature would meet the bullet. As I pulled the trigger, the creature jerked to the right of Jax, narrowly missing him. The creature yelled in pain while seemingly holding its left hand. This time, its voice sounded very feminine._

"YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" _She shouted. She then hoped into a fighting stance and dashed towards Jax again. Kabal and I continue to fire on her, but unlike last time, she's dodging the bullets at light speed. I reload my weapon, but I'm suddenly overrun by Oni who have just entered into the courtyard through the exit I was just standing near. I attacked a few with the butt of my rifle and then threw it towards the pack when I saw how futile my attacks were._

"I hear more preparing to enter the room we just escaped from! I'm gonna try and force them back!" _Kabal shouted. _"You two find a way to escape! I'll meet you at the Central area of the city!" _With that, Kabal escaped through the open area of the building. I hear gunshots, but nothing more. I rush towards Jax's direction hoping to help him fight against the woman. There is a complication with that however—A tragic one. I should've never kept him out of my sight. How could I let this happen? How did this day every come? There are too many questions and not enough answers._

"Sodium...titanium…kryton…iodine…iridium…maganese…durnium…" _Jax said faintly. His eyes drew dull as the woman finished feeding off of his blood. She looked directly towards me as the Oni walked in my direction. They locked their eyes on me. I have nowhere to run. Oni were even coming out of the room Kabal was just guarding. I only have 7 bullets in this clip and reloading is futile. God help me._

"Make sure you all eat her hands first. I'll take care of the rest." _The woman commanded._

_Suddenly, a loud crackling sound echoed throughout the courtyard. One by one, the Oni were being taken down. I know that kind of firing from anywhere. That is the sound of help. I looked at a few nearby buildings and saw what looked like ant sized humans standing inside a neighboring building of the SF building. The woman grew angrier by the second as her hoard was being decimated. She then saw where the shots were coming from commanded large amounts of Oni to overrun the building. As the courtyard became clearer, I decided to use this chance to attack the woman. I pulled out my pistol and dashed in her direction._

"So you still wanna play huh?"_ the woman boasted. She got into a defensive stance preparing to face me. I dropped the two oncoming Oni with one bullet each directly to the head. As I was near point blank range, I released the last of my bullets at the woman, but forced my aim in another direction. My gun clicked as the clip case fell out of the bottom of my gun. I use the pistol as a physical weapon and swung it at the woman. She merely knocked it out of my hand and grabbed me by the neck._

"What are you…doing…in our city?" _I struggled to ask. Her grip seemed to be getting tighter by the second._

"You won't need to know where you're going." _She responded as she showed her deadly fangs. The sound of a shotgun catches me off guard. The woman released her grip from my neck and fell to the floor. She held left arm in pain, cursing both me and the person who shot her. Someone scooped me off the ground and ran to the entrance of the building through the courtyard. As I drew further away from the scene, I saw another man come up to the woman and shoot her in the head with a Colt pistol. My vision became blurry after that._

***Minutes later…***

"They're never coming back you know." _A voice was speaking to me as I was hanging on the edge of a building. _"They died foolishly. Some leader the Major was. His strategy was a complete failure." _I knew that voice. It sounded so familiar. I just don't know the name. _"And don't get me started on that sarcastic thug. What can you say— you can't turn a criminal into a cop." _The woman appeared in front of me. _"You, however, you're different. I can feel you. I understand you. You were meant for this new world."

_I recognize her now. She's the woman from before. She's a Vampire. _"More like Vampiré. My name is Ciero from Vaeternus. You may not know it, but I'm tasked as your "special" someone from now on." _What can she mean? What does she want?_

"I can give you answers later, but first you have to wake up." _Wake up? _"Wake…up." _Wake up. _"WAKE UP!"

_Suddenly, my eyes opened once again and I was staring in the face of an old friend, Stryker. _"Wake up, Sonya. We have no time waste here. That woman brought those things in the courtyard and they're now coming our way." _He stated. I was still a bit groggy, but I knew how urgent the situation was. We looked outside and couldn't find a way out._

"We'll need some more man power or heavy artillery. And how are those snipers doing?" _I asked._

"They're doing death, so maybe man power is out of the question." _He responded. The other two men who came with him were guarding the area. Suddenly, the intercom came on._

"To anyone still left in the building, we need you in the COM room immediately. There are survivors. I repeat there are survivors." _the man said. I gazed at Stryker and gave him a smile of utter determination._

"Maybe not."

**End of Chapter 1**

**I am really excited about this brand new story in the MK fanfiction universe. This certainly brings on a completely different tone in what Mortal Kombat is known for. Though this story is mostly about survival, there will definitely be a lot of nods toward the core nature of the franchise. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to check it out every Friday around midnight CST (hopefully not as far past it as tonight).**

**(Upcoming—In the Dark Corners)**


	2. In The Dark Corners

**In the Dark Corners**

_(October 12, 1992)_

_It's been 4 days since the attack on the Special Forces Facility. Food has been depleting fast. The only people alive here are Me, Stryker, Sgt. Capitol, Hsu Hao, and Metric. Stryker's other partner was sent to look for more supplies for us. That was 2 days ago. We have no time left to be standing here. We already know the layout of the building. We already know the secret to defeating the Oni. We already constructed our escape plan. The time to act is now._

"Is everyone prepared for this?" I asked._ I didn't add on any type of inspiration. We need to get out of here now. It's do or die._

"We really need to gather what supplies is left in this facility. If it's this bad here, imagine what it's like in the streets?" _Metric explained as he loaded his SMG. Hsu Hao grabbed his C4. Stryker loaded his Shotgun and Pistol. Sgt. Capitol prepared his Assault rifle. The time has come. NO TURNING BACK!_

"MOVE!"

_At the sound of my command, Stryker kicks open the door of the COM Room. 2 small Oni spot him near the door and rush towards him. I dropped the furthest one with a silent round as Stryker attacks the second Oni with his baton. Our first move was to escape this room and hope that resistance was low. We were lucky. Now that we were out, we began to execute Operation: Reclaim. With that vampire dead, it's least likely that another is nearby controlling these guys, so they can definitely die here for a few hours._

"Hsu Hao, you know what to do. Everyone make sure you stay as close as possible. Capitol and I will search my Office and Jax's room. You all search the armory and the med bay. Be at the Garage in 15 minutes sharp." _I commanded. Being a natural leader and all, this will possibly be the easiest job we have._

_As everyone disperses, Capital and I rush down the hallway. Multiple Oni were patrolling, but it was nothing that we couldn't handle. I used my hand to hand skills to kill two of the Oni. Capitol charged into the third one and smashed its head into the wall. Another Oni appears out of nowhere and attempts to bite him, but I quickly used my second silencer bullet on the Oni. I have to try and conserve my last bullet because after this one, I'm going to be out of my silencer powder. We quickly opened the door to Jax's office. The Oni really made a mess of this place._

"Spotted anything?" I asked.

"No ma'am." Capitol responded as he began to dig through the piles of stuff the Oni knocked down_. I looked inside of the drawers of his office, but I only found a small rag. It was really clean, especially compared to this room._

"I've got a rag. You?" I asked.

"I only found a picture of you and Jax during your promotion. He also left the keys to something." _He explained._

"Take them. We may need them."

"You got it." _Capitol buried them both in his pocket as he rose up from the floor. We went back in the hall and headed towards my office. As we came near the door, I felt a cold presence behind me._

"Gyah!"

_One of them harshly grabbed my arm, scratching it in the process. I tried to attack it without firing my last bullet, but nothing was working. Capitol was busy fending of some other Oni that were heading for us in both directions. It looked like hope was lost, until I remembered that I had another weapon. I pulled out my Garrote wire and wrapped it around the Oni's wrist. With all of my strength, I quickly pulled on the wire fast enough to rip the Oni's wrist off. _

"Sonya, now that you're free I can really use your help right now!" _Capitol shouted._

_I used my keys to open the door and grabbed Capitol. We hurried inside and locked the door. Capitol used my bookshelf to block the door. What a relief._

"Great, now what do we do?" Capitol complained.

"You got that key still?" I asked Capitol._ He pulled it out and tossed them in my direction. I used the keys on a safe behind my desk._

"So...Jax had the key to this safe." Sgt. Capitol snickered.

"Keep trying, Capitol." I responded sarcastically.

_I finally opened the safe. I reached inside and grabbed my finest equipment. I only use this equipment during drastic times._

"Ah, so that's where you hid the good stuff." Capitol commented.

"You know it. Jax and I infiltrated one the Black Dragon's armory and found some neat equipment." I explained.

"You stole their equipment?" Capitol asked.

"I Confiscated, not stole." I confirmed. "I'm not a thief."

"So Fang knew about it?" Capitol questioned even more.

"When do I ever disclose full details to Fang? Remember when I put down the red haired blood woman years ago? It's not in the files." I explained.

"You're lucky I never knew about this before you filed that report." Capitol assured.

_I ignored his last comment and began to pick through my safe. Inside the safe were my finest weapons. My wristbands are crucial. They project pink energy rings whenever I clang my wrist together. It's definitely awesome. Now my gravity boots are the best. They make me feel like a super soldier. I'm able to defy gravity and use fighting techniques similar to the ones in the Onaga Mortal Tournaments they host every year. I can't wait to break into these again. And finally are my special rose petals. I lied when I said I found these from the Black Dragon Armory. My parents use to grow these in the yard when I was younger. Don't know why they did, but I found use in them. They seem supernatural and magical. And growing them is definitely a lot easier than growing vegetables._

"So, you're also a medic then?" Capitol asked.

"You could say that." I responded.

*20 Minutes later…*

"We have to hurry! Something's definitely wrong here!" I shouted. _There was a loud explosion 4 minutes ago coming from the entrance area. Hsu Hao wasn't supposed to activate them until we all arrive in the meeting room. Capitol and I needed to find out what happened. We've been running and gunning to survive the oncoming Oni. They must have been attracted by the sound of the explosion. Hopefully, that wasn't Hsu Hao's C4 charges._

"Don't worry. I'm sure the others will alive. We'll still make it out of here." _Capitol tried to cheer me up as best as he could._

"Yeah, sure." I responded.

"Feel my power." _Did I just hear someone? No, that's impossible. I'm just a bit stressed._

_As we turned through every corner, the Oni grew stronger, smarter, and more evolved than they were before. It was like each kill made the nearest Oni stronger and more violent. We need to find the others as soon as possible. And we need to find out where that explosion came from._

"I just realized how big this place actually is." _Capitol always knew how to make my day. His sarcasm was always better than Kabal's in my opinion. I'm...I'm not lame am I?_

*Aaaaaaggghhhhh!*

"That sounded like Hsu Hao. He must be this way." I told him. _Even though we knew time was scarce, we still took 15 sec stops in each room that was in the hallways of the building. We found a few bullets and band aid, but nothing of any other purposes._

"If I'm correct, we should almost be at the meeting room." He notified. _He was right. One more turn at this corner and we will be home free. Well, not exactly...but yeah._

_We finally make it around the last corner and head directly towards the meeting room. I was surprised that no Oni were in the office. However, there was a body lying motionless on the ground. We moved in to examine the body more thoroughly. I've seen death multiple times throughout my life, but this just seems...wrong._

"It's Pvt. A-" _I ignored Capitol's comments. I already knew who he was. The new rookie I just met today. We were supposed to be discussing something today, but now I'll never know what it would've been about. I should've stuck with him. I should've talked with him when I had the chance instead of going directly to the meeting. Maybe, Jax and Kabal could've survived this. Maybe the rookie and Stryker's other ally could have survived too. I feel wrong for not really knowing his name, but it doesn't matter who he is anymore._

"I saw him this morning. I think he could've had some valuable info on this attack."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"He seemed like the type who was into Sci-Fi stuff. We can never be sure." I responded. _After one last look, we slowly opened the door to the meeting room. We peeked inside to see if anyone was there._

"I think it's clear." Capitol stated. _He walked inside the area casually and I followed behind._

"Learn how to thoroughly scan a before you enter." A voice spouted sarcastically.

"How amateur can you be, sergeant?" another voice added. _It was Stryker and Metric posted behind cover. Sgt. Capitol turned his head my way and gave a thick smile. I punched him in the forehead...HARD!_

_"YOU IDIOT!"_

"Hey! I tried." he stated. "I didn't expect Oni to be hiding behind cover." _His jokes can only go so far, but I can't be that mad at him._

"Well, we know who's not getting a promotion for the 13th time in a row." I mocked. _He was set to be promoted enough times to take Fang's place._

"You have that one Lieutenant." He commented. _It's funny; I never thought I'd improve on my jokes._

"Well, how are we going to get out of here now? Hsu Hao blew a huge whole in the wall and left without helping us, and now even more of those things are inside. That why we retreated to this room earlier than we planned." _Stryker adjusted his cap and walked to the projector. Metric looked around the room to see if he could think of anything. He found a piece of paper and a pen and began to layout the building from this room to the courtyard. There was two ways there, the way I came and the way they brought me inside. Those two routes were overrun four days ago, and without those C4 charges from Hsu Hao we won't be able go through either of those ways._

"Having doubtful thoughts, Sonya?" Metric asked.

"It's just that both of our routes…" _I didn't know how to explain it. We all know that our chances are slimmer now. What else can I say?_

"There is a way. We just have to push through to the exit with the least amount of Oni. We have weapons and ammo, but not enough to fire at every Oni we see." Metric concluded.

"They won't survive if they keep trying to take the easy way out." _I know I just heard a voice. I hope I'm not going crazy. Just in case…_

"Did any hear that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You heard a voice?" _Metric asked. Stryker and Capitol focused their attention to me._

"It was…a woman's voice." I explained. _I was prepared for them to call me crazy, but they didn't._

"I thought so. We need to be prepared for the worst case Scenario." _Stryker suggested. He then reloaded his weapons. Of all of us, Stryker packs more heat and equipment than the average soldier; and he's a swat officer._

"So you guys heard it too?" I asked. _They looked at each other and shook their head no._

"We know that you're telling the truth though. That vampire escaped." Stryker stated firmly.

"What…did you say?" _Did he just say the vampire? Ciero escaped?_

"Of Course I am, but don't worry because I'm not physically at that building right now. You're the only one who can hear me right now." Ciero confirmed. _The world around me was frozen. Time had stopped. Ciero…was staring me in the face from only 2 yards._

"What do you want?" I asked in disgust.

"It's a lot of things in this universe that I want, but you probably can't provide it all." Ciero answered. _She brushed my question aside, but I know there's more._

"You can quit thinking to yourself you know. I'm in your thoughts, so you should know that I can hear them."

"I thought I saw them kill you point blank." I stated.

"No one ever really dies in life. You get killed, and then you come back renewed or the same as before." She explained. "But you should worry about the current situation at hand. I know how to get you out of here."

"Get us out so you can suck our blood?" I asked. _Ciero laughed at my response._

"You're getting there, little miss. You can blame me for a lot, but I'm only one of a few hundred. I'm the newest of the vampires, not even 3 months old yet." She explained thoroughly. "Like I said before, I'm you special someone."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Escape by using brute force. The only way to truly kill an Oni is to kill its controller, which I'm sure you know now. I'm not their controller, but as a sign of good faith I killed her. Attack the Oni near the courtyard entrance. One of your snipers is alive and he will see you all there and provide cover. Believe in my words, and you will live. Deny them and I'll find a new partner." _With that she left and the world reverted back._

"Ok, we'll just go through the route with the least amount of Oni." Metric concluded. Everyone agreed, except for me.

"We need to head for the entrance way. We have a sniper who's still alive on the building top." I explained. _I looked around and saw that they doubted my judgment._

"Sonya, you do realize that they died 4 days ago right? Remember when I told you that?" Stryker asked.

"You don't have to believe me, but I have an 'Inside' source. That vampire…she…" _I didn't know how I was going to explain this. It sounds stupid._

"She's telling the truth." Metric stated. "You all doubted my ability to read truth and lies before, and we saw how that turned out."

"I've trusted Sonya my whole life; even at this moment." Capitol stated. _Stryker was surprised by their faith in me. I'm glad to see my support is strong._

"Alright then, let's go." Stryker agreed.

_We all exited the room and headed towards the courtyard entrance. Oni were piled up there. I had already put on my gear. And I was ready to put them into action. I performed a forward flip and hopped deep into the middle of the hoard._

"What is she doing?!" Stryker yelled. _I heard the sounds of gunshots coming from their direction. _

_I decided to use one of my rose petal packs on the Oni that were surrounding me. These are known as my razor petals. I poured them into my hand and tossed them around me counter-clockwise. Then rotated clockwise and blew the petals in the direction of the surrounding Oni. It definitely helped since it cut down the Oni with ease. I pull out my pistol and began shooting my way through the Oni. I receive a few scratches, but nothing major. Once the clip was empty, I just used the butt of my gun to kill off the Oni one by one. The fight was getting tense, and using the butt of the gun as a weapon was starting to make me feel like I have carpal tunnel in my right hand._

"Dash right and use an arc kick on one of the Oni outside the door." Ciero spoke in my mind. _How do I keep forgetting about you probing my thoughts?_

_I took her advice. I dashed right and it was definitely a clear path. Once I got cutoff, I used an arc kick in the air and landed on an Oni outside the door. The inside has way more Oni than the outside._

***BANG***

_I looked back at the group of Oni. A grenade went off in the crowd directly where I was when I ran out of bullets. So Ciero was trying to save my life, but why? I started hearing the sound of a sniper rifle dropping the Oni one by one. I didn't move at all. My body was frozen. My mind went blank. The sounds of gunshots and warm music were all I was hearing._

"Sonya! Are you alright?! Where are you?!"

_I know I heard Capitol's voice, but my mind didn't process it well enough. I had a warm smile on my face. The sound of the sniper was like music to my ears. Never have I felt this great in years; that feeling of being relieved of everything. I felt a few bullets fly a bit closer than they should've, but I felt no danger. The sight of the dead Oni was enough to satisfy me. I saw everyone begin to make it out of the building. The Oni count was down to 4, but the sniper's power combined with my allies' brute force, brought them down easily. Stryker and the others tried to call my name, but I just wanted to ignore them. I never saw the sniper, and neither did they, but I know we are safe. I looked towards Jax's corpse and realized that there was no going back now. This…is the life we have now._

"If you're done fantasizing, we could really use you right now. We need to know where to go next." Stryker stated as he continued to check our surrounding. _I final snapped out of it. I looked at the exit of courtyard as I collected my thoughts. What now Ciero?_

"Maybe we can look for more survivors to help us and escape." Capitol suggested. _A bad suggestion if you ask me._

"Look, I know we're usually the ones tasked with rescuing people, but that is a very bad idea at this moment." I responded. _They all looked at me like I was wrong. I know they still believe in their job of saving the masses, but… _"It doesn't matter how many survivor we find, if we don't stop this invasion there won't be anyone left to save."

"Smart move woman." A voice yelled out. _She had the same exact accent as Ciero, but I know that isn't her. We looked around and couldn't find the woman anywhere._

"So I wasn't the only one who heard that?" I asked.

"Come on man. Can we get a break just once?" Capitol complained. _Has he forgotten that we've had a break for the last 4 days?_

"Keep your guard up, I know she's around here somewhere." Stryker instructed. _Metric closed his eyes as if he was trying to concentrate on where the woman was._

"Heh, I knew I'd catch you." _Metric pulled out a disk like object and tossed it in front of us. It exploded on impact after hitting something, or rather someone._

"Nice try, but I have backups for my backup." The woman stated in the smoke. _Once it cleared away, we saw not one, but 3 figures. One is a large blue monster. He reminds me of a blue version of Beast from that princess movie. The second was a man, or what looks like a skinned man. He wore what looked like a tiki mask and had a spiked weapon attached to his arm. And those flies are plain disgusting. The middle figure was the vampire. Unlike Ciero, however, she looked much older and more reasonable. She could have attacked us, but none of them attempted to._

"Load your weapons and fi-" _We were all suddenly frozen in place. For some reason, we were paralyzed. The Woman walked up to us while commanding the other two guys to stay put._

"I believe you have someone I need." She stated.

"We don't negotiate with terrorist!" Stryker shouted. _Is he trying to get us killed?_

"You're not negotiating with we, you're going to help me regardless." Nitara stated. _Is she looking for Ciero? I've noticed that Ciero has spoken a word since the woman arrived. What's going on here?_

"Your friend isn't here!" I responded. _The vampire gave me a stale look._

"I'm not talking about Ciero." She confirmed. "I'm talking about the jellybean colored man."

"Who exactly?" I asked. _It's weird hearing her describe someone as jellybean colored. We all heard the voice of Sgt. Capitol, who laughed at the woman's description of the person._

"Oh man, did you just call Hsu Hao a jellybean? I'm going to definitely get him with that one." Capitol snickered. _This is no time to be joking around._

"So, you know where he is. Give him up NOW!" she demanded. _We were all silent. Truth is…_

"We don't know where he is." Metric responded. _She didn't want that response, however. She turned her focus to me and walked in my direction. She came face to face with me and seductively grabbed my face. Does she know that I'm hetero?_

"Ciero's new blood host." She called me. "So fragile, yet she described you as a hardened fighter. Yet, you're still weak."

"Don't underestimate me Vampire. This paralysis can't keep me still for long. You had no reason to keep us alive, and it's going to cost you eventually." I stated. She simply smiled.

"Where is Hsu Hao?" _Did she not here us?_

"If we knew-" _For some reason, my entire frame of mind was change. _"He was here, but he abandoned us after blowing a hole in the SFHQ." _I don't know how, but she forced the truth out of me. With that she walked away._

"Word of advice, don't go to the Central Area of this city…" _Some sort of dark red portal opened up behind the two monsters. They walk through the portal and are nowhere to be seen. The woman stopped and looked back at us. _"…or else." _She then looked away and disappeared in the portal. We were finally able to move again._

"That was way too uncomfortable." Capitol commented.

"Everyone good?" Stryker asked. _I looked around and everyone confirmed it. Stryker and I looked at each other and also confirmed it with him._

"So, Nitara's finally prepared to execute her plan." Ciero told me. _Where were you when she was here? _"I was taught to respect my elders; something I've learned while studying your race. By the way, I can be reasonable." _Really… "At times…" What did she mean by 'Don't go to the Central Area'? _"I'm sure you heard the 'or else' right?"

"I think we should just escape the city. This is no longer our battle." Metric states.

"Wait a minute, we can't leave. This is my city. I'd rather die here." Capitol ranted.

"Metric is sadly right. We can't stay anymore. We had a mission, and it has just been aborted. We can't stay here. We're moving to the next city to make sure it happens nowhere else." Stryker explained. _Neither Capitol nor I will back down._

"What was your mission? I thought you were supposed to be saving lives?" I asked.

"Weren't you the one who said to us to 'ignore saving others'?" Stryker asked.

"WHAT was your mission?!" _I was losing my patience. I want to know what they came for._

"It's classified. It's over anyway." Stryker stated. _I was in no mood for this. I pulled out my rifle and pointed it directly at Stryker. He was no fool, I know this. He aimed at me with his pistol. Metric also aimed at me with his SMG. Capitol was always loyal. He aimed his assault rifle at metric. We were locked onto each other. I don't care. I locked myself in a room with them for 4 days. I deserve answers._

"Isn't this a lovely time to say hello. Never thought I'd see the blonde lad turn so frosty." A voice commented. _I know that voice from anywhere. It's…him._

"Kano."

"Heh heh, I knew you'd notice." He said. _I lost my attention on Stryker and focused the rifle on Kano._

"Give me a reason not to." I said.

"It's funny really, you were willing to kill Stryker for something you have no evidence for, but you saw what I've done and you still hesitate to kill me. It looks like we were meant to be, eh?" Kano joked. _I don't have time for this. He dies, now._ "Is it because I saved your life with that sniper rifle a few minutes ago?"

"That was you?" I asked. "Why?"

"I guess I just missed every time I aimed for you head." Kano responded. _He snickered in my face, even in his final moments. I began to pull the trigger, but moved out of the way. _"I would've done it, but I know that if you're still here, then that means you don't know."

"I don't know what?" I asked. _What is he talking about? I started to loosen my grip of the trigger._

"That it was actually the Special Forces' fault that this incident happened."

**(End of Chapter 2)**

**I'm finally done with this chapter. I won't be able to make any more promises on when these with be release since I've been sick on and off and it's interfering with my timing. I'm still aiming to finish this series before the end of November and my Ultimate Street Fighter fanfic will still return on the first Friday in November. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, and be ready for the next one sometime soon.**

**(Upcoming—In the Dark Organization)**


	3. In The Dark Organization

**In the Dark Organization**

_(October 8, 1992 – Kano POV)_

"Well, I guess it's time." A man said.

"I promise you, this plan will be well suited for both of our needs." Another man stated in the voice of an overlord.

"What are we to do if someone finds out? The Government would never allow such a thing to happen." The first man mentioned.

"You realm's government is full of soft cohorts. They won't defy you regardless." The overlord responded.

"So, I get an army to use against warring nations, while you get an army for your own war."

"I won't need an army; you can use them as you please. I only want a few of your most powerful warriors so that I may have full claim of their soul." The overlord stated.

"Whatever floats your boat, Quan Chi."

_Me and my guys were planning to attack the central headquarters today. The attack was already in motion. All we had to do was open that door and assassinate Fang. We wondered why he would go into an unsecured place of operations at 4:30 in the morning. However, that conversion we overheard was nothing short of interesting._

"Call in your first set of warriors and use them on the pest standing outside of your door." Quan Chi commanded. _We knew the party was about to be started. My weapons expert No Face took care of the easy part by kicking in the door using a good old Inferno Grenade inside. We rushed to the nearest room where we deployed escape ropes out of the window. _

"Ladies first." Jarek stated to Tasia. She gave him a dismissive look as she ran past him. _One by one, Tasia, Jarek, No Face, and I escaped the top of the tower. The Inferno Grenade went off before No Face turn, but I still made it out unharmed. I'm not sure about old Fang though, haha._

"Good Job boys! The next stop is the Special Forces HQ." I stated. _We made it to the bottom of the building and prepared to head here, but apparently Tasia saw what we didn't._

"Kano, what the heck is that!" She yelled as she pointed towards the Central Tower's entrance. _Sure I thought she was exaggerating. I don't think there's a stronger female than you Sonya. At least, not with a strong enough spirit. However, I saw exactly what she meant. One of those vampires attacked us along with at least 13 of those things. Unlike most people who those they could kill them using Zombie tactics, we've had experience with them. The realm of Outworld that you thought I lied about has no power in Earthrealm, so these things can't really be resurrected. You can kill them like you kill a human being, but the brain can't be killed._

"Eat this demon freak!" Jarek yelled. _Heh, you should've seen how he creatively killed that thing. Describing it through words would be a disservice. Tasia slashed away at them and focus her attention towards the Vampire. No Face used his Flame thrower to pave a path for Tasia. The vampire was young, but she was one tuff b—"_

"The more your blood rushes, the best it will taste." The vampire stated. _Tasia ran up to the vampire and slashed away. She wasn't doing much good, so she used smoke and literally turned herself invisible. It seems those Asian samurai classes really taught her some tricks. Too bad they didn't teach her how to slay a vampire. It sniffed a scent of her blood and clawed her down. She didn't even know she had been cut until she was dead, poor lad._

"Who's next?" she boasted. _No face couldn't show emotion—because he has no face. However, I know he was furious. Those two got along well. Jarek was a coward. He saw Tasia die and decided to run. I run too, but I did it to find the right weapon. She chased us, but not before flying directly through No Face's torso. He had an explosive tank on his back, but the explosion barely slowed her down._

_(3 Hours Later…)_

"I got to keep Moving. I'm almost near the SFHQ." _I had been avoiding her for 3 full hours. Jarek was killed by a pack of Oni. He surely deserved it. I eventually found a nearby building and hid there. I heard gunshots inside the building and here in the courtyard. I made it all the way to the top and saw it was you. I'm sure you know the story._

_(Sonya's POV—Present Day and time…)_

"Ok, I get it." I interrupted. "You surely don't hold back details."

"Don't ya wanna know what happened to the vampire and Kabal?" Kano asked.

"It only takes putting two and two together to answer those questions. I could care less for your version." I answered. _I don't trust Kano for anything. I don't know why I still haven't killed him yet. Time was suddenly frozen again._

"It's because you were both bit by a vampire." Ciero stated. _Right…_

"I'm no fool, Ciero. I was not bitten by a vampire. If I was, it still can't have any effect on my motivations of killing Kano. It was the first thing on my agenda for today." _I don't have any friendly feelings for Kano. I want to kill him badly._

"See, that is your problem. You're thinking about it, but not doing it. Plus, I'm going to prove it to you." Ciero said. _Suddenly, Kano was moving regularly again. However, time was still frozen._

"So, now do you believe good old Cieré?" Kano spouted. _He laughed in my face like it was a joke._

"You wanna hear a better one? Even I can hear your thoughts, baby." He confirmed. _I hope you like what I'm thinking now._

"Heh, maybe I could let you see your partner's last day in my thoughts." Kano taunted. _I attempted to pull out my pistol, but my hand and phased right through it. Kano laughed even harder._

"This is my world. The only one who can kill here is me. Besides, you wouldn't do it in real-time." Ciero explained. "Both of you look at your left shoulder where your arms are." _We looked. Though the mark was faint, I could see that she really did it. The question is when? I don't remember her biting me._

"Me neither gal. I could've sworn I kept the witch away from me." Kano responded.

"It doesn't matter now. However, if you both want to save this city you'll have to find the source and stop it." Ciero explained.

"I already know the source." I said. "Jax told me right before you killed him." _Yes, I remember it like a melody. Those words are the key to everything._ _**S**__odium, __**t**__itanium, __**k**__rypton, __**i**__odine, __**i**__ridium, __**m**__anganese, and __**d**__urnium; our own secret code words. Rearrange them in any order to get our different messages. This in particular had 2 meanings. __**S**__onya, __**t**__he __**k**__ey __**i**__s __**i**__n __**m**__y __**d**__esk. Now I have my equipment. Finally, the other secret is…_

"I see. So that's why Kabal told me to help you, heh." Kano stated with amusement. _We went back into real-time._

"Everyone, I know what we are going to do. **S**end **t**he **K**ilo **I**nquisition **i**nside **i**ts **m**ain **d**en." I decided. "This is the only hint of answers I gained from Jax before his death."

"What about the witch?" Capitol asked.

"We temporarily took one down. No reason we can't do it again." Stryker stated.

"I like this guy. Why don't I ever see him?" Kano praised. _I hate you greatly, Kano._

"Then we better hurry, those things could be closing in at any time." Metric responded. _More Oni began to enter the area, though it was less that the herds we've seen these past few days. We went through the exit. I saw an Oni running my direction stumbling overs its own feet. I was prepared to fire on it, but Kano stopped me._

"I got this one, princess." He said. _Kano pulled one of his knives out of his left boot and slashed the Oni's throat. Another Oni came in his direction, and he was prepared to attack that one too. I wasn't going to let him show me out._

"Please." I stated monotonically. _I pulled out my garrote wire and walked towards the Oni. I put it on the Oni's throat and proceeded to flip over its head. As I landed, I immediately attempted to cut its head off by pulling on the wire. However, the Oni wasn't dying. It proceeded to grab my hair and attempt to bite me. Everyone got into a panic. However, the Oni suddenly stopped moving._

"You're welcome." Kano shouted. _It turns out Kano threw his knife at the Oni's head. What a kill joy._

"I had it covered!" I yelled.

"I believe you." Kano snickered. _Don't sleep too well tonight, Kano._

_(3 Hours later…)_

_We finally made it near the Central HQ. We decided to camp out for the night after our long and extensive journey. The area we were in was safe. Oni can't reach us and the only two vampires attacking us are Nitara and Ciero, who is easy to detect. We are officially safe._

"No wonder why you lazy cops could never catch me and my boys. Our life is on the line and you want to sleep?" Kano stated in frustration. _Has he forgotten who's around him? He has no friends here. Therefore, no one is going to stick up for him._

"I could care less for you remarks, Kano." Sonya stated. "We need to rest. There is no reason to continue fighting."

"Fang is the reason to keep fighting. I doubt we killed him." Kano stated.

"How are you so sure?" Metric asked.

"Didn't you notice the burn marks on the old bat? Apparently she appeared to his rescue and saved him." Kano explained.

"Regardless, we don't kill our own, especially when it is our head captain." I stated.

"So that's it then. Kabal wanted me to get you to save the city, but you're scared of a little killing?" Kano taunted.

"I'm not like you, Kano. I never will be." I responded. "You're nothing more than a greedy murdering liar. You'd probably sell out your own mother for 30 gold coins. You disgust me." _Kano looked at me with rage. He spits on the ground and walks away from the group. He has serious problems. I can't believe he really thinks I'm going to kill Fang._

"Maybe it's not a bad idea." _Ciero's voice echoed in my mind. I knew she'd take Kano's side._

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I stated.

"So true." Ciero responded. "The three of us are stubborn. We don't know when we're wrong, and when we do we just deny the truth. Sometime, you have to make the hard decisions in life. The question isn't whether you should are shouldn't kill Fang, it's when." _Ciero's presence was gone. We've had these talks so often to the point that I can tell when her presence is gone._

"Don't think too much on it, Sonya. Whatever your decision, I'm with it." Capitol said. _He gave me a sign of salute and continued to eat the food we collected. We have enough for a week, but hopefully, this'll end sooner than that._

"Thank you, Capitol. I appreciate your support." I compliment.

"I know how you feel. Kano thinks killing is easy because he's use to it." Metric stated. "If you aren't comfortable with it, then don't do it."

"I can't say I support Fang's cause. However, we have to give him a fair trial." Stryker stated.

"Yeah…a fair trial would be the best thing to do." I responded. _I'm glad to know I still have everyone else's support on my decision. If Fang truly is evil, we need to make sure he pays for his crimes the right way._

**HEEEEELLLLPPP!**

"Where did that come from?" Metric asked. _We stood up and prepared ourselves. We looked to see what was going on as the screams for help continued to echo throughout the area. I saw them. There were 5 of them, 3 were part of the Special Forces. They were my squad members Mikka Stone, Sylence, and Torque. If they're evacuating civilians, that means they don't know what's going on either. I have to go talk to them._

"The cavalry has finally arrived." Capitol stated.

"This'll help us greatly. I doubt they know about Fang." _I began to walk towards my teams and attempted to get their attention. As soon as I was almost able to get them to look my way, someone came up behind me and pulled me out of their sight. They covered my mouth with their hand to make sure no one could hear me. Everyone pointed their guns at the person while he still had a hold of me. So this is how it feels to be a hostage held as a human shield._

"What are you doing Kano?" Stryker asked. _Kano? I can't believe this! He is REALLY getting out of hand!_

"Trust me princess, this is for your own good." Kano stated. _I removed his hand away from my mouth._

"So holding me captive is really for my own good?" I asked sarcastically.

"You didn't agree with me earlier about the inside work your main man was doing before, but now I'll show you how right I am." He responded.

"They don't know his plan, if he spots them, they'll be killed."

"I already know this amateur trick. Think about it, they are yelling for help in front of the safest place for anyone to be. I've been there and I know there are no locks on that door. Not even today. Plus, everyone already knows that they can't shout as it'll attract Oni." Kano stated.

"Then explain why they would let them continue to shout?" I asked. _He didn't answer, he just allowed me to watch. A large pack of Oni came after the 5 of them. My old squad was dropping the Oni easily. I couldn't really here the order clearly, but they were told to do something over the intercom. Mikka focused her attention on the survivors while Torque and Sylence stopped attacking the Oni. Mikka slashed her sword across the heels of the civilians' feet._

"Aaaagghhh!" _They both fell to the ground in pain and couldn't cope with what had just happened to them. The door to the Central HQ opened up and the 3 SF members escaped into the building. The pack of Oni savagely devoured the two civilians. I heard them cursing my squad as their very life was being ripped away._

"Now, about that cavalry…" Kano started. I kicked him in the ankle and escaped his grip. Everyone looked at me and tried to talk to me. I just ignored them all. I don't want to talk about anything else. It feels like everything I've done all these years was for nothing. I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore. Worst of all, I can't believe that no matter how I feel about anything, one thing is for sure. Everything Kano says is guaranteed to be the best choice. I'm done with this. I'm going to bed.

"Sonya, aren't you going to say something." Capitol asked. _I looked at him with an angry frown. I pulled out my badge and threw it in our campfire. I stared at it as the rubber wallet around it burned away. I've finally made up my mind once and for all._

"Yeah." I found an empty spot on the ground and lied down. I faced a direction where I didn't need to see anyone. I closed my eyes and shut my mind off of the things of the world. "I quit."

**End of Chapter 3**

**It has been a long time since I've released a new chapter and some of you may doubt that I'd make it in time for the 31****st**** deadline for finishing the story, but I will definitely be hard at work on totally completing this fanfiction by tomorrow. Besides, chapter 4 was going to be the shortest chapter (About +1900 words) while Chapter 5 will have to give full closure for the entire story (which my exceed the usual +3000 words, who knows). Definitely be ready for that, and be sure to share this with your friends.**

**(Upcoming—In The Dark Skies)**


	4. In The Dark Skies

**In the Dark Skies**

_(October 9, 1992)_

_I finally woke up. It's been 7 hours since I went to sleep. I'm surprised that I slept so well, especially after what I saw last night. I have to admit, Kano never cuts corners on the truth. It makes me wonder if he was really lying at the time he lured my partner to his death trap. Even if it is truth, he still committed a foul crime. If it wasn't for Ciero, I would have killed him by now._

"Sonya, it's time." Stryker stated. _He put out the fire we burned for the camp and stood up before everyone. Capitol was the last to wake up, which was no surprise. Kano was Kano, no matter what time of the day. Metric was still sitting on the ground studying his map of the Central HQ interior. I stood up to make my final decision on the matter of stopping the invasion. Before that, though, I wanted everyone's opinion on the situation._

"I know my answer, but I want to ask you all for your thoughts, concerns, and things like that." _I know Capitol better than anyone here, and I trust him._

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of killing the boss. I mean, he brought us in. However, we got these uniforms to protect, not destroy." Capitol stated. _Next up was Stryker._

"Earlier when I didn't explain my mission for coming here, I did that because I didn't want you to know the truth. That changes today. If Fang is alive, so is the mission. We need to stop him." Stryker stated.

"Metric?" I asked. He didn't look concerned at all.

"I'm not reading this map for nothing, that's for sure." He stated. _We all chuckled a bit, but came back on a serious note. We all looked to Kano for a response. He just looked at us._

"What are guys looking at?" He stated.

"Aren't you going to state your opinion?" I asked. _He looks a bit surprised._

"I didn't know I was part of the conversation." Kano stated.

"I don't have to like it, but you're a part of the team for now. In this situation, we need to be diplomatic about this." I explained. _Kano must've thought hard about what I said. He looked impressed. _"So, you still in?" I asked. _He still looked hesitant to respond._

"Isn't this a surprise." A smooth voice commented. _Someone was pointing a gun to my head. More people gathered around us; about eight of them. They wore red and black clothing with a very familiar dragon symbol. _"I never thought I'd be able to capture all of you in one area. I work hard. I thought deeply about how I was going to catch all of you. I was hoping that the Oni and vampires wouldn't kill you since I wanted to finish you off one by one. This…this is a whole lot better." _The man said. He wasn't the one holding a gun to my head. I don't know him. He made us sit on the ground. I eyed Kano with fury._

"Kano, this is an all-time low, even for you." I stated. _He gave me a weird look. He seemed a bit furious._

"It's not my group, princess. I told you Jarek, Tasia, and No Face died days ago. We only had four members left since this thing started. You should already know this." Kano explained. _I find it hard to believe some random people came and stole their uniforms, but he might be right. Our database showed that the only members left were the 4 we've heard about. Plus, the symbols are a different color. Also among them was Hsu Hao._

"Well, Well, Well. Look at what we have here. Sonya is working with her sworn enemy." Hsu Hao stated. "Now I see why your partner died so easily."

"You…big stupid jellybean!" Capitol shouted. _Would it be lying if I told you I said the same exact words in my mind just now?_

"Who are you all? What do you guys want? Why are you doing this?" Stryker asked.

"We are the Red Dragon. We have been hunting you all for the past few years. Mainly, we were hunting the Black Dragon clan." The supposed leader answered. "As for why, that's classified."

"I know you." Kano blurted out. "You're that assassin Mavado right? I'm guessing you're hoping to get some big payment out of this job eh?" he joked. _It might be funny to him, but I'm not into dark humor._

"As always, you talk too much Kano." Mavado responded. _I'm really losing my patience here. What do they think this is? Are they serious here to kill us with the state of the city like this? Do they even know the reality of the situation?_

"What is the reason for attacking us?" I asked. "I don't care about your classifications. I don't care about the dark humor. I don't care about who you are and what you can do. I don't have time for petty grudges. My friends have been killed by these demons and vampires this entire week, yet you all want to settle on some bounty. You have up to 90 seconds to leave now, or you all die." I threatened. _I'm definitely not playing around. In ninety seconds, they're going to see just how dangerous I can be._

"Hsu Hao." Mavado said as he looked directly at him. "Make sure your friends get their last 90 seconds then kill them. _Mavado steps directly through a nearby portal, leaving the other 7 to take care of us._

"This'll be easy." Hsu Hao boasted. _We'll see how easy this'll be in 76 seconds. I feel a heavy burning sensation on Ciero's bite. Not a painful burning; it's more like it feels really warm. _

"Let's play a game." One of the members said. "We'll see how long you last." The member kicked me in my back. He went around to each of us one by one doing the same exact thing. He went around twice before anyone said anything.

"Take what he's doing with a grain of salt. In 55 seconds, the pain will be much worse." Hsu Hao explained. _His threats don't faze me; neither do the kicks from this guy. I've endured much worst by Kano. All of us have. Even Kano himself was snickering at how lame this torture was. I looked at each of them to see if they had the thought as me. They all agreed by eye contact to finish these guys off as soon as I finish counting down to 0._

"I advise you increase the strength of your legs. You don't have a lot of time left, and we still have a feeling in our backs." I taunted. _I want this. I need to feel them. I need to look them in the eye. When the countdown hits zero, I want to remember why I slaughtered these guys. After 25 more seconds since the last countdown announcement, the guy finally stopped._

"Why'd you stop?" another member asked.

"That tech looks familiar." The kicker stated. He was looking at my gravity boots. The same boots I used yesterday to escape my workplace.

"What kind of shoes are those?" A female member asked. _She stood behind Stryker. I know he's going to hate killing her; especially after he just finished leaving suspension for beating a man who'd been physically abusing his girlfriend. That girl just so happened to be friends with Stryker when that happened. Hopefully, he knows what's at stake._

"The boots I'm going to kill you with." _I counted down from the final remaining 7 seconds. I saw a mysterious shadow lurking around each of the seven guards. As I counted each second, I'd see the shadow slowly walking around us. Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two…_

"One…" _Hsu Hao's head suddenly departed from his body. It shot directly into the air. That surprised all of us. I looked behind his body and saw a masked vigilante. He was using Kabal's signature hook swords. I didn't think to see who it was. I began my red dragon slaughter._

_I grabbed my assailant's neck with my garrote wire and flipped over him. As I landed on my feet, I use the most of my strength to pull the wire and decapitate his head. It worked excellently. Next, I grabbed another nearby assailant with my boots and held them in the air. With all of my strength, I split the guy in half in a stylized manner. Stryker used his Taser to shock the assailant behind Metric and proceeded to use the guy's pistol to blow a large whole in his head. Metric used his combat skill to disarm the female assailant and he quickly cuffed her. Capitol used his combat skill to roundhouse kick the guy in the jaw. He literally destroys the guy's bottom jaw area. I doubt he'll be alive. Finally, Kano rose up and punched his assailant, causing him to turn around. He stabs him in the stomach and diagonally slices the guy's ribs. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around the back of the guy's neck and completely snap his vertebrae. We looked around and saw the ultimate death we bestowed upon our foes._

"We're clear." Stryker shouts.

"No…we're not." I responded. _Two of them were still alive. Hsu Hao's head magically reattached itself. The girl was still alive. I'm not letting them get away._

"Good idea." Kano agreed. _This is definitely the first time we've seen eye to eye. I walked over to Metric and grabbed the captive girl. I threw her on the ground and forced her to watch as Kano ripped Hsu Hao's false heart from his body. The sight terrified the woman as she tried to beg for me to let her go. I'll let her go alright._

"I thought I told you that I'd show you my boots." I told her. _I proceeded to stomp her head with my right foot. I increased the force with each stomp. This isn't me. I don't release anger like this. However, no one even tried to stop me. Eventually, her head was caved in. I knew she was definitely dead now. We all took a breather and looked at each other. I focused my attention on Kabal. I was glad to see that he had returned._

"Sonya, I—" Kabal's words were cut short. We were all shocked at the sight we had just seen. A feminine hand was sticking directly out of Kabal's chest. It was holding a big lumpy object covered in blood. I hope that's not what I think it is.

"You idiots." The woman said. "I gave you a clear warning. My armies are preparing for a takeover soon. We are planning to make this building our base of operations." _She was pointing towards the Central HQ building with her other hand._

"You…won't…win…" Kabal stated. _The woman used her power to completely drain all of Kabal's blood. When she finished, she toss his body to the side along with the object. It was Nitara. Unlike last time, she a cold look on her face. It looked like the burn marks healed rather quickly._

"Ladies first." Kano stated as he looked my way. _He checked his knives and adjusted his mechanical eye. _"You ready baby?"

"Police brutality coming up." Stryker said. _He pulled out a frag grenade and his pistol._

"It's not a brutality, it's a fatality." Metric added. He loaded his Uzi and aimed it directly at Nitara.

"I've got a knack for survival. You, on the other hand, are going to die here." Capitol taunted. _He already had his assault rifle trained on Nitara._

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." _I stated. Nitara's rage was definitely evident, even though she tried to cover it up with a weird fake smile._

"Fine." She said. "You wanna do this, then let's freaking do this."

**End of Chapter 4**

**We are nearing the end of this story with one more chapter coming ASAP. It will definitely come either late tonight, or sometime tomorrow. Just be prepared for the epic finale.**

**(Upcoming—In The Darkness)**


	5. In The Darkness

**In the Darkness**

_(October 9, 1992—17 minutes after preparing to face Nitara)_

"I've been going easy on you all the entire time." Nitara stated. _I want to deny it, but I actually do believe her. We've been shooting at her for a while, yet all she's doing is dodging our shots left and right. She didn't even try and attack us. It felt like this fight was almost easier than my fight with Ciero._

"Then I suggest you start getting serious!" Sgt. Capitol shouted as he continued to fire his gun at the woman. _Kano kept on firing his eye laser at the woman. As one of the lasers contacted her, she used some sort of force to redirect the laser towards and nearby building. This is not a good sign._

"I was trying to give you all a chance for redemption. I will only give you one last chance to walk away. I won't hold back if you decline the offer." she threatened. _I looked at everyone for thoughts on what I should do. Stryker didn't want to run, but I could tell he'd decide on a better solution. Metric didn't know what he should do in this situation. He is the best strategist and tactician in our group and he would've been the best person to take Fang's place. He knows there is no escape and he just wants this to all be over. Capitol wasn't going anywhere. He was reloading his gun to prepare for the next attack. Kano looked in my direction awaiting my decision. We need to do this, regardless of the consequences_

"I'm sorry, but there's no going back Nitara." I responded. _We all directed our weapons towards Nitara as we prepared to unload a full clip into her body. However, time stopped as Ciero's voice echo through my mind. I looked towards Kano and saw that he wasn't in on the conversation this time._

"Sonya, you've just made the biggest mistake of your life." Ciero stated.

"What should I do to stop her?" I asked.

"I'm not here to give you advice. I'm here to give you a heads up on what's about to happen." Ciero responded. _With that, I went back into real-time._

"Have it your way." Nitara stated plainly. _We began to unleash our attacks onto her. At the point of collision, her entire body vanished. We stopped firing one our clips ran out of ammo. Kano looked around to see if he could find out her true fate._

"Aw come on!" Capitol shouted. _He sounded as if he knew something bad was about to happen; and it did._

_We saw Capitol's body soar into the sky above at a very fast speed. We could see the vampire behind him carrying him past the cloud. After a few seconds, we began to see what looked like a human figure falling from the sky. As worst case scenario goes, it turned out to be Capitol's body. It finally met the ground. Surprisingly, his body didn't splatter like I thought it would. From a drop that high, he should've been unrecognizable. I think she sucked his blood, but how did she do it so fast?_

_Next, she dived straight down towards Metric. He panicked as he reloaded his gun. He unleashed at least half of his Uzi clip into the sky, but she easily dodged each shot. As soon as her body was close to crashing into him, she stopped herself. His eyes were closed as he thought he was already smashed to bits. He slowly opened his eyes and looked directly into her face, which was upside down and directly in front of him. She gave him a slow warm smile. He felt some relief, but it was short live. She flashed her teeth and sunk them directly into the left side of his neck. She quickly ripped the neck muscle apart, instantly killing him. She then turned her attention to Stryker._

"It's not going to be that easy." Stryker confirmed. _I need to do something. She killed those two with little effort. How do we face something like this?_

"We'll see about that." Nitara responded. _She sped directly towards Stryker. I was surprised that he was able to get a few shots in, but she still never slowed down. She was finally in close proximity to Stryker. However, as she tried to claw at him, he fell to the ground. He was definitely scratched, but not by her. With a closer look, I saw Kano standing in his place. Kano had a deep wound across his chest. Time had stopped once again, but Ciero wasn't the one activating it. Also, Stryker was able to speak with us as well._

"Are we…dead?" Stryker asked.

"Not yet." Kano stated. "So…this is what her power can do." _Kano smiled as blood began to leak from his chest and mouth. If he can activate this, that should me I can too. Also, about Stryker…_

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. This is too weird; and 10 steps about my pay grade." Stryker commented.

"It turns out that you can transfer your blood to whoever you want, and they'll get the same power as us." Kano explained. _So it was him. We had Ciero's powers this entire time?_

"So, what else can we do?" I asked.

"I'm not completely sure. All I know is that using this time freezing power is how she has been able to move so fast, but using it the way we are right now won't allow us to move our bodies, as you can see. The length of its use is also limited depending on your life force. "

Anything else you can tell us to help defeat her?" I asked. _I need all the help I can get. This is important._

"I'd rather you just read my thoughts. You remember what happened last time I gave you advice on defeating someone." _Kano released the time force. In real-time, Nitara continued to tear into his chest. I looked towards Stryker and he gave me a nod. We loaded our guns, checked out equipment, and prepare for the fight of our lives. We timed when we would make our move. We watched as she finally made it to Kano's heart. She clawed it out and caused it to fly into the air. She then finished Kano off by using a powerful backflip kick to his chin. It decapitated his head, and that was our mark._

"This is for everyone you killed." I stated. _Nitara turned towards our direction. It was too late for her. Stryker and I went into a time-stop and fired a full clip directly at her. We weren't stupid, and neither was she. We fired from a few different angles in case she chose to move a different direction. Back in real-time, the bullets go their separate ways. She attempts to dodge the frontal bullets, but bullets from the other directions are able to hit her. We pull off the trick a few more times throughout the fight, and it was apparent that we were frustrating her._

"How are you DOING THAT?" She yelled. _She attempted to try close quarter combat. I got her attention and she dashed towards me. I pointed my gun at her, waiting to fire at point blank range. She fell for the trap. I fired we she nearly collided with me. She moved to the side trying to dodge me. Two yards behind me was Stryker, who was holding his baton in a batting pose. He swung it like he was trying to his a baseball. The hit definitely did some major damage to her face. It was definitely caved in. The impact snapped the metal baton in half. She flew right by him and landed on the ground face first (or whatever's left of it)._

"Now that, my friends, is what I call a homerun." Stryker stated in a cool manner. _I can't lie, that's definitely my favorite pun on the job so far. I should make it a trend. _

"Now, let's go after Fang." I suggested. _Stryker seemed skeptical about it. I can definitely understand that. We lost our team just now. It's going to be difficult._

"You were right Kurtis Stryker. It's not going to be that easy." Nitara said. She was alive and fully healed.

"How are you not dead yet?" I asked. _No one can survive this long and heal that fast._

"I guess we all got secrets." Nitara responded. _Suddenly we heard an annoying beeping sound. It was coming from the inside of the back of her jacket. She lifted it and saw a remote C4 on her back._

"You're right Nitara. We all got secrets." _Stryker pulled out a switch and pressed the button._

"You…mother…f—"

**BOOOOM!**

_A large explosion occurs in her position. Smoke and fire is all we can see. I think he killed her for good this time. Well…I should think again. She forward flipped out of the smoke unharmed and looked onto us with her usual rage. "This is getting out of hand now." Stryker stated_

_(Elsewhere—Daegon's POV)_

_My 8-man-group and I begin to die off one by one. Our life force is being drained away from us slowly but surely. I don't know what's going on. We all fell to the ground. We can't even rise up._

"This…can't be…happening. We had a deal." I said. _This must be the tragic terms she was talking about. I would've never agreed to this. How can she be losing to those guys like this? Mavado and his team should've finished the majority of the SF and BD forces off._

"Having fun sleeping on the cement, Daegon?" a woman asked. _I looked up to her as she stood above me. I know who she was when I saw the all-white clothing._

"Is this a joke to you? I'm dying here." I said. _I don't like this woman at all. If she's here, something must be going wrong._

"Is that any way to talk to a master sorceress?" She asked. "I came here because I saw you dying. I could have easily left you here."

"What do you want?" I asked. _She smiled at the sound of the question. She must be planning something sinister._

"I'm going to release the spell for you." She stated.

"What's…the catch?" I asked. _I know she's not in this for free._

"Why does it have to be a catch? There's nothing you or your organization can do for me. Besides, Quan Chi is pulling his Oni forces out. He deems the operation a success." She stated.

"So…he's going through with it?" Daegon asked.

"No. Like pretty much everyone else who had to go through this invasion, He, Shinnok, and I have also deemed this operation as stupid and a waste of time. Raiden didn't even intervene in the attack. He stated that it was Fang's fault and has no effect on the fate of the world. We didn't even gain any souls from this; only a few of your useless troops and some from the Black Dragon Clan. Too many nice guys in this city." She stated. _She stomped on the ground just as my last ally died. I felt a light wave travel through my body. I was able to move again. I stood up looked the woman in the eye._

"So, what is it that you want?" I asked. She looked at me and simply smiled.

"I've gotten what I needed."

_(Back in Sonya's POV)_

_We were still firing at Nitara. The latest shot injured her right leg. She tried to heal it, but nothing happened. She fell in pain holding onto her leg. It's good to know that she can't regenerate this time. I don't know what happen, but I'm glad it happened. I gave striker some of my explosive rounds and we loaded them into our pistols._

"So…this is it huh?" Nitara said in envy. _She was still looking at us with rage, though she knew it would be over soon._ "You know…this wasn't our plan. We had a different thought in mind. It's just that the offer was one we can't refuse. I lost my home to Onaga not too long ago. My people were killed. There are a lot of us, but not enough to take over Outworld. That's when we decided to make our warriors by mixing their DNA with red dragon warriors. Ciero was the latest creation and she was perfect. I didn't want to destroy your world; I just needed as much supply of blood as possible so that we could survive the war against Onaga."

"So you killed innocent people…my friends…all so that you can fight in some stupid war?"

"What do you know? What else can I do?" she asked.

"In America, we call it diplomacy." I stated. _She looked confused. _"You work out a fair deal to solve your problems."

"Then help me. Both of you. We can end this for good. Just join my army and let us fight in Outworld." She begged. _I know she's being honest about this. She knows she no longer has a choice._

"We could definitely make sure this never happens again." Stryker stated.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." I responded. _She smiled at us. She couldn't believe it._

"So…you'll help?" She asked. _Stryker and I looked at each other and looked back at her. My flower petals were all around her body._

"Nope." _We unloaded one shot to her body. The shot exploded and completely incinerated her body. She yelled in pain as her very life was leaving her behind. We walked away towards the Central HQ building. I heard a small horde of Oni following us both. It must be Ciero's army. I could feel her power completely overtaking me. It seemed like I finally became her._

"You've completed the contract and survived the onslaught Sonya. Well done. I hope we meet again someday. For now, I'll give you full control of my power for today." She stated. _Awesome, I only needed it for this one moment._

_Stryker and I walked all the way to the elevator. People tried to stop us, but they were overrun by our army of Oni. We pressed for the elevator to go to the top floor. The Oni traveled floor to floor attempting to reach the top floor. After a while, we finally reach it. Stryker and I were the only ones there along with a locked room and whatever resistance was there. I kicked open the door and pointed my gun at Fang. My old teammates pointed their weapons at me. Stryker pointed his gun at Torque. I don't have time for this._

"If you three want to live, you'll stand down." I stated. _They didn't believe me._ "NOW!" _I made it clearer for them to know how serious I am._

"Trust me; we've been on this road for a long time. She just killed Nitara. Don't make this harder than it is." Stryker added. _They took his advice and left out of the room. Sucks for them, the Oni just arrived at the top floor. I locked the door behind us as they attempted to return to get away from the Oni. All we heard were the screams of the three of them. Stryker was a bit upset. He was against unnecessary killing and he believes Ciero's power has changed me._

"I know you know the truth, but this is morally wrong. You can do this Sonya, this is borderline brutality." Fang shouted. _He was scared for his life. He never thought he'd see me change like this. Some will see me as a monster. Others will deem me a hero. No one's going to stop me from doing this. Not even Stryker. I trust him due to our connection through Ciero, but his words can only go so far._

"This isn't a brutality Fang…" My last pack of flower petals was spread across his body and desk. He was stunned. Vengeance has finally been achieved. I'll never forget my friends. I'll never forget those who died because of this stupid invasion. Stryker, I'm sorry. "…this is a fatality."

I fired my six explosive rounds into Fang. You could hear his screams. They were worse than Nitara's. I wonder how long it'll take to rebuild this city.

**End of Mortal Kombat: In The Dark**

**I'm glad I finally finished this series the way I wanted to. I hope everyone has enjoyed it to the end. I planned for it to be 5 chapters long, and it seems I was able to fit everything I wanted in the story. The next MK related fanfiction I'll be writing is the spin-off to MKM: Season 1 called "Mortal Kombat Compromise." I don't have any plans for a sequel to this story (since it has no relation to the universe of my MKM story) but if it reaches double the view goal I set for MKM: Season 1, I'll definitely make a sequel. Be sure to check out the next chapter of Ultimate Street Fighter this Friday/Saturday as it comes off of its hiatus.**


End file.
